7/82
}} Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| وَمَا كَانَ جَوَابَ قَوْمِهِ إِلاَّ أَن قَالُواْ أَخْرِجُوهُم مِّن قَرْيَتِكُمْ إِنَّهُمْ أُنَاسٌ يَتَطَهَّرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve mâ kâne cevâbe kavmihî illâ en kâlû ahricûhum min karyetikum, innehum unâsun yetetahherûn(yetetahherûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve mâ kâne : ve olmadı 2. cevâbe : cevap 3. kavmi-hî : onun kavmi 4. illâ : ancak, yalnız, ...den başka 5. en kâlû : demek, söylemek 6. ahricû-hum : onları çıkarın 7. min karyeti-kum : yurdunuzdan, beldenizden 8. inne-hum : muhakkak onlar (çünkü onlar) 9. unâsun : insanlar 10. yetetahherûne : çok temiz oluyorlar (çok temizler) Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Kavminin cevâbı ancak şu söz olmuştu, onları şehrinizden çıkarın demişlerdi, onlar pek fazla temiz olmak isteyen kişiler. Ali Bulaç Meali Kavminin cevabı: "Yurdunuzdan sürüp çıkarın bunları, çünkü bunlar çokça temizlenen insanlarmış!" demekten başka olmadı. Ahmet Varol Meali Kavminin cevabı ise sadece: "Onları kasabanızdan çıkarın. Onlar pek fazla temiz olmaya çalışan insanlarmış!" demek oldu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Milletinin cevabı sadece, 'Onları kasabanızdan çıkarın, güya onlar temiz kalmaya uğraşan insanlarmış' demek oldu. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Kavminin cevabı ise sadece, “Çıkarın bunları memleketinizden! Güya onlar kendilerini fazla temiz tutan insanlar!..” demek oldu. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Kavminin cevabı: Onları (Lût'u ve taraftarlarını) memleketinizden çıkarın; çünkü onlar fazla temizlenen insanlarmış! demelerinden başka bir şey olmadı. Edip Yüksel Meali Halkının cevabı, ancak şunları söylemek oldu: 'Onları kentinizden çıkarın. Bunlar çok temiz insanlarmış!' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Kavminin cevabı ise: «Çıkarın şunları memleketinizden; çünkü onlar, eteklerini çok temiz tutan insanlardır!» demelerinden başka birşey değildi. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Kavminin ise şöyle demelerinden başka cevabı olmadı: çıkarın bunları memleketinizden, çünkü bunlar eteklerini çok temiz tutan insanlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve kavminin cevabı, «Onları kasabanızdan çıkarınız, çünkü onlar fazla temizlikte bulunan insanlardır» demekten başka olmadı. Muhammed Esed Fakat kavminin cevabı yalnızca şu oldu: "Sürün ülkenizden onları! Besbelli, kendilerini temize çıkaran insanlar, bunlar!" Suat Yıldırım Halkının ona verdiği cevap şundan ibaret oldu: "Çıkarın bu adamları memleketinizden!Çünkü bu beyler pek temiz insanlar!" Süleyman Ateş Meali Kavminin cevabı: "Onları (şu Lût taraftarlarını) kentinizden çıkarın, çünkü onlar, fazla temizlenen insanlarmış!" demelerinden başka olmadı. Şaban Piriş Meali Kavminin cevabı: -Çıkarın onları memleketinizden, çünkü onlar temiz olmaya özenen insanlarmış! demekten başka bir şey olmadı. Ümit Şimşek Meali Kavminin ona verdiği cevap, 'Bunları ülkenizden çıkarın; bunlar temizliğe fazla düşkün insanlar!' sözünden başka birşey değildi. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Toplumunun cevabı sadece şunu söylemeleri oldu: "Çıkarın şunları kentimizden. Çünkü onlar, temizlik tutkunu insanlardır." Yusuf Ali (English) And his people gave no answer but this: they said, "Drive them out of your city: these are indeed men who want to be clean and pure!"(1050) * M. Pickthall (English) And the answer of his people was only that they said (one to another): Turn them out of your township. They are folk, forsooth, who keep pure. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Fakat kavminin cevabı yalnızca şu oldu: (64) "Sürün ülkenizden onları! Besbelli, kendilerini temize çıkaran insanlar, bunlar!" (65) 64 - Lafzen, "Onların cevabı ancak ... demeleri oldu". 65 - Lafzen, "kendilerini temizleyen" ya da "kendilerini temiz olmayan şeylerden uzak tutan kimseler". Bu ifade, burada, açıktır ki alaycı bir vurguyla kullanılıyor. Çoğul kullanım Hz. Lût'la beraber o'nun aile ve bağlılarını ifade etmektedir (karş.27:56). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri